


Five Times Sherlock Stole John's Bed And One Time John Invited Him In

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, Angst, Five Plus One, Fluff, M/M, Pretty much all fluff, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the title…that's right you should read this book by its cover...though there is an added bonus bit too. All parts are drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sherlock Stole John's Bed And One Time John Invited Him In

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** – I don't own anything, I wish.
> 
> The idea slipped into my head while I sat for almost seven hours watching a very nice man install curtains. Then I decided to go with drabbles. I like drabbles. Enjoy.  
> On a side note this is the first 5+1 I have ever written that didn't blow out to many tens of thousands of words…yay! Though I did make it a 6+1 in the end. I don't do well with this writing structure – and yet I just keep trying.

**Five Times Sherlock Stole John's Bed And One Time John Invited Him In**  
by Moonbeam

**One**

John woke with a start when someone entered his room.

"Sherlock?" he asked reaching for his gun.

"Of course," Sherlock said as though it was a stupid question.

"You shouldn't sneak into an Army man's room."

"Ex," Sherlock corrected and removed his robe so he could lie down on John's bed.

"What?"

"My room is cold."

"Then get a blanket."

"No, here is warmer; though I do prefer to sleep on the left side."

"I sleep on the left."

"Very well," Sherlock said and closed his eyes as though John had agreed.

John swore and Sherlock began to snore softly.

**Two**

John had locked his door before he'd left on his date but when he returned his bedroom door was ajar. John sighed regretfully aware of who had picked the lock.

He was not wrong.

Sherlock Holmes was curled up on the _left_ side of his bed.

John stomped down the stairs, had his shower and then stomped back up. He could steal Sherlock's bed but the detective wouldn't care.

John glared at Sherlock as he rolled the man over to the right and climbed into **his** side. He would need to put a stop to this…oh, who was he kidding?

**Three**

"My room smells," Sherlock said as he swept into John's room as though the doctor hadn't just stepped from the shower and wasn't standing before him half-naked.

"Get out."

"I've seen it before," Sherlock said with a wave and settled on John's bed.

"Fuck's sake," John said and dropped the towel to pull his pyjama bottoms on. "Your room smells because of the cologne experiment. Go and sleep in the lounge room."

"Blue cheese experiment," Sherlock said getting comfortable.

"Fine," John sighed. "Fine, but get on the bloody right side."

Sherlock smiled and moved to 'his' side of the bed.

**Four**

John had been stabbed.

There was a lot of blood. There was dizziness and shock and then there was a visit to the hospital for a dozen stitches.

On the way home Sherlock stopped for Thai…he didn't really like Thai; John did though.

After eating there was a pill that knocked John out very quickly.

In the morning there was tea and toast on his bedside table and the indent of a certain detective's head on the right hand side pillow.

John assumed that all meant 'thank you for saving my reckless arse again' in _Sherlock_.

He would take it.

**Four (point) Five (BONUS – Had to be done)**

It wasn't the same, it would never be the same but John wrapped himself in the overly large blue robe and slid into his bed. He wished that it was the consulting detective stealing his bed but the faint lingering smells of Sherlock were not the same as having him breathing, and hogging the covers, next to John. It definitely wasn't the same as feeling his body warm not because of the blankets but because of the body next to him.

Sherlock was dead and this was as close as John could get so he closed his eyes and pretended.

**Five**

John woke when a long-limbed and overly warm body slipped into his bed. John turned on the light.

"No, Sherlock."

"Why?" Sherlock asked petulantly. "You forgave me."

"I might have forgiven you but you cannot come back into my bed."

Sherlock huffed and climbed from the bed. "How pedestrian."

"Well, you couldn't sleep with someone pedestrian." John countered.

When John woke the next morning he saw Sherlock, lying on his side as far to the edge of the bed as he could be. He was on top of the covers and yet facing John. He looked beautiful and John _wanted_.

**And Then**

"Sherlock," John said standing in front of the taller man, he waited for Sherlock to show he was listening. "Deduce me."

Sherlock's head snapped up. "Why? You never want…oh, well really John it _is_ about time."

Sherlock stood and grabbed John's hand and started to tug.

John resisted him. "No, deduce me."

"You want to have sex with me."

"More," John prompted.

Sherlock looked at John carefully. "Of course you are in love with me, which is not new, nor are my feelings for you. Can we go to your room now?"

"Yes," but this time John led the way.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I knew the bonus bit had to go in when I typed it and without trying it came to **exactly** 100 words. Brillo-pads.


End file.
